Sunflower
by kirinofans 3939
Summary: a story of amemiya and oc. i am tired for typing this. please read. i think it is interesting.


**this is the second story that i post. Hope you support.**

**Tsuki: Who am i going to paired up with today?**

**me: well... he is handsome, optimistic, intelligent and good at soccer!(actually my mind thinks most IE cast is handsome and intelligent)**

**tsuki: my partner in the sky, right?**

**Let's enjoy the story. I dont own anything but my OC.**

* * *

Sunflower

~Amemiya Taiyou~

Tsuki is a normal girl that study in Arakumo Gakuen. She is working at a flower shop. Her boss always goes out for business. One day, when she is in the shop while her boss is out, some one passed by and is attracted by the sunflower.

'Aww~ the sunflowers are beautiful!'

'That's right! Today's sunflower is the most beautiful flowers among all the flowers.' She replied.

'Are you the girl that sits besides me in class?'

'Sorry, but I think I don't know you.'

'I'm sure you're that girl! Matsukaze Tsuki from class1A, sits at the 4th row, 4th seat!'

'It's real but I never saw you!'

'Then, let me introduce myself. I'm Amemiya Taiyou that sits next to you. Maybe I always went to the hospital that's why you never saw me. I'll back to school tomorrow.'

'Well, do you want some sunflowers? I can give you one.'

'Really? Thanks so much! See you tomorrow!'

~the next day at classroom~

'Hey Tsuki-san, I'm really sitting next to you! See!'

But at that time you were still worrying about your brother, Matsukaze Tenma, what is he doing. You know, he is kinda a soccer freak, every thing link up with soccer.

'Hey, Tsuki-san…TSUKI-SANNNNNNNN!' She still didn't respond. No matter he shakes her, clap her hands, or even hug her. But until he slap her once.

'Aww~'

'Sorry. I didn't mean that.' Taiyou explained

'It's okay. It was me that spacing out.'

'Tsuki-san, can you come with me to the library after school? I want to learn what the teacher teaches you when I was absent.' Taiyou requested.

'Um... Sure!'Tsuki replied. Then the school bell rang.

'See you later, Tsuki-san'

'See you.'

* * *

~at the library~

Now Tsuki is teaching Taiyou about Maths, but Taiyou didn't listen at all, he just look at Tsuki the whole time.

"hey!~ Can we go somewhere else without study? I don't have the mood to study now~"

"You are the one who asked me to help you study!"

"May be go to your flower shop? I will study better if I have the sunflower besides me."

"Okay"

* * *

~at Tsuki's working place, flower shop~

"Now you can study better."

Through out the studying, Taiyou always took glimpse to Tsuki.

As Tsuki feeling uncomfortable, she blushed.

"W-What do y-you wan-t?" Tsuki said with confuse and anger and others all mixed together.

"A-actually...(takes a deep breathe)... I don't want to study. I don't want the books or knowledge. All i want is you, the time I could spend with you. I love you, very much. (get a sunflower) I love you. You are the only sunflower in my heart. W-would you be my g-girlf-friend?"

Tsuki was shocked. She never expect Taiyou would confess to him in this situation. She don't know what to answer. She feel like she likes Taiyou, but she don't know is it the true feeling or not.

...

After a few moments of silence, Tsuki blushed madly. Her eyes wided. All she sees is Taiyou very close to her, nearly kissing her. No. The truth is: Taiyou is really kissing her. As they were kissing, Tsuki know that she like the feeling, the feeling when Taiyou was kissing her.

After the kiss, Tsuki is speechless.

"No answers? Then I'll take it as a 'yes'!" Taiyou said.

"M-may be..."

They kissed again. Now they were officially a couple.

* * *

~next day at school~(Tsuki's POV)

"Wow~ They are a really nice couple. Taiyou and Tsuki. The sun and the moon. Are they already doomed as a couple when they born? They matched perfectly." I smiled as I heard those compliments.

Maybe Taiyou and I really can make a good couple...

~the end~

* * *

**I know I am not quite good at writing. I tried my best. I may post another story on august, but i dont know(i always delay my deadline)**

**thank you for reading. please review.**


End file.
